Nuestro lugar en el mundo
by JeiBi
Summary: Bella y Jacob se dan cuenta que el amor que se profesan va mas alla de sus naturalezas enemigas.


Era otoño en Forks. Yo buscaba el olor de alguna presa a través del follaje. Con el viento a mi favor y mi velocidad, ningún animal podía escapar de mi ataque. Disfrutaba mucho salir de caza sola, solía pensar que quien me viera en este momento quedaría turbado por mi belleza y luego correría espantado por la fiereza de mi expresión, eso me divertía.

Tenía el aspecto una diosa guerrera, de una amazona, y por suerte ya no tenia los ojos color carmesí sino que habían adquirido un dorado intenso.

Llegué sigilosamente al abrevadero lleno de ciervos, con 2 zancadas ligeras atrapé al macho de la manada y bebí hasta saciar por completo mi sed. Como no tenía ganas de regresar, subí al abeto más alto para descansar.

Edward había salido de caza con sus hermanos por los alrededores de Seattle por lo que podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera para mí.

En eso cavilaba cuando percibí a lo lejos los latidos de un corazón. No era un corazón humano, era el de una bestia muy grande. Podía escuchar también sus suaves pisadas sobre la hierba. Aunque ya no tenía sed decidí seguir aquel sonido solo por curiosidad. Me fui acercando, saltando de rama en rama cuando de repente el ritmo de los latidos cambio y se hizo más rápido. La bestia no estaba corriendo sino que estaba alerta….había percibido mi aroma…

Fui descendiendo de la copa del árbol hasta llegar a una distancia donde podía ver de que animal se trataba con mayor claridad.

Me sorprendí al ver que era una enorme lobo y seguí descendiendo con cautela para verlo mas de cerca. Quede helada al ver el color de su pelaje, era pardo rojizo!

_Jacob!!!!!_ grité en mi mente_. Que demonios hace aquí? Ha pasado más de un año de mi casamiento y su desaparición… _

El gran lobo hociqueaba el aire tratando de adivinar de donde provenía el aroma que tanto detestaba. No había pasado del límite establecido entre ambos bandos por lo que no estaba rompiendo el tratado. Pero… que hacia el aquí? A que había regresado? Me pregunté si seguiría amándome o si ya habrían sanado sus heridas.

No me di cuenta que, mientras trataba de llegar a una respuesta, había descendido hasta llegar a escasos 5 metros del suelo. El lobo se paro en sus cuartos traseros mirando hacia mi posición pero no lograba verme debido a lo denso del follaje, por eso seguía frunciendo el hocico y gruñendo sordamente.

Temía su reacción ya que, a estas alturas, nosotros éramos enemigos por naturaleza, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba correr hacia el y abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que me había hecho falta.

Debo reconocer que Edward se desvive por mí pero sin Jake siempre me sentiré incompleta, los lazos que nos unen van más allá de cualquier amistad, de cualquier amor ordinario. El había sanado mis heridas cuando no era mas que una muñeca rota, el había confiado en mi, me había amado en silencio, me había ayudado a ser nuevamente una persona o, por lo menos, una copia aceptable de una. El fue mi sol cuando me cubrieron las tinieblas.

Por eso yo lo amaba también, pero no lo suficiente para haberlo elegido a él. Sin embargo, había sido egoísta pretendiendo que siguiera brindándome su amistad una vez casada.

Mi pobre hombre lobo, lo había hecho sufrir hasta lo indecible. Y ahora pretendía salir a su encuentro y abrazarlo como si nada.

_Maldita Bella egoísta,_ me dije. _Déjalo en paz._

Me debatía entre seguir los impulsos de mi corazón o escuchar a mi mente…entonces me di cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado…y obviamente venció mi corazón.

Pegué un ligero salto y aterricé sobre la punta mis pies, la bestia dió un respingo y erizó inmediatamente su pelambrera en reacción a la sorpresa. Ambos quedamos enfrentados mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Le llevó lo que me pareció una eternidad darse cuenta que la belleza que tenia frente a sí era nada menos que su Bells. El lobo ladeó su enorme cabeza y abrió aun más los ojos tratando de asimilar los cambios que notaba en mí, mi aroma le decía que ya no era humana pero todo su ser le decía que era su amada.

Todo su cuerpazo empezó a temblar, se percibía a simple vista la confusión que había en el; gruñía desconcertado.

_- Hola Jacob, soy yo, Bella…_

El lobo resopló al escuchar mi voz ya que sonaba totalmente distinta a cuando era humana, ahora era cantarina, como el repicar de unas campanitas.

_- Venga, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño _– le dije mientras extendía una mano hacia él.

Levantó una pata en señal de avanzar pero no se decidía, su hocico seguía fruncido por el escozor que le provocaban mis efluvios vampíricos.

Comenzó a gemir despacio mientras yo me acercaba unos pocos centímetros, pero no se movió de su lugar.

_- Oye Jake, yo se que mi aroma no te resulta lo mas cool del planeta pero podrías chocar esos cinco no?_ – dije sonriéndole – _tu también hueles a perro mojado y yo no hago tanta alharaca._

Entonces el lobo salió disparado hacia el bosque dejándome totalmente desconcertada. Sentí como se me humedecían los ojos aunque, claro, yo sabia que no caería ni una sola lágrima ya que los vampiros no pueden llorar.

_Bien…mi amigo me odia más de lo que suponía, lo merezco por bruja, por todo el sufrimiento que le ocasioné_. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando algo se movió en dirección al bosque, levanté la vista y lo vi. Solté un jadeo sordo en respuesta a mi visión.

Ahí estaba Jacob, apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, con unos jeans gastados como única prenda.

_Dios, había olvidado lo bien que se ve Jake con el torso denudo, _pensé. Automáticamente sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre; podían sentir eso los vampiros???

- _Eyyy Jake, sigues creciendo eh_ – le dije nerviosamente mientras no apartaba la mirada de sus marcadas abdominales. _Tendría que ser ilegal dejarlo pasearse así_, reí para mis adentros. _Cierra la boca Bella o se te caerá la baba y se dará cuenta lo mucho que te gusta_. Inspiré una gran bocanada de aire para aclarar mi cabeza.

Mi amigo seguía estudiándome con la mirada, sentía sus intensos ojos negros escudriñando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Y de repente ví ese brillo familiar en sus ojos y una blanca sonrisa empezó a aflorar de la comisura de sus labios.

_- Caramba Bells, estas más hermosa que la humana que yo recordaba…-_ dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su desordenada melena – _Aunque tu olor no es para nada agradable, por eso decidí cambiar de fase, de esta manera se percibe menos._

_- Y tu llegas casi al 1.90 mts Jake, como es que sigues creciendo _???? – le dije mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

_Es mi condición de licántropo, no se cuando pararé…-_ y se echo a reír al ver como mis ojos habían quedado clavados en su hombría.

_- Lo siento..._ – le dije. Juro que si mi piel pudiera tomar color estaría roja como un tomate.

_- Esta bien Bella…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez y ambos hemos cambiado_ – me dijo para aliviar mi bochorno.

_- Donde has estado el último año ? Billy no quiso decirme una palabra, aunque dudo que lo supiera realmente. Seth tampoco podía confirmarme tu paradero. Te eché mucho de menos…_

Mordí mi labio inferior en señal de tristeza. El percibió el detalle por lo que se incorporó y avanzó con precaución hacia donde me encontraba. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo que mi garganta comenzara a arder por la sed. Me retorcía el pelo con los dedos mientras el seguía avanzando. No sabía si podría controlarme….inspire profundamente recordándome que recién me había alimentado y que no atacaría a mi amigo por nada del mundo.

Se detuvo a un metro mío y me miró con curiosidad. Podía escuchar su corazón galopando desbocado en su pecho, lo que no podía saber era si porque me temía o porque me amaba.

_- Di algo, tu silencio me esta matando_…– "_Ya estas muerta Bella, que tonta eres"_, me dije. El captó la contradicción en mi rostro y sonrío burlonamente.

_- Ayyy Bella, casi había olvidado lo ridícula que puedes ser _– se carcajeó.

_- Y yo lo tonto que eres_ – le dije frunciendo los labios.

_- Ya está !!! otra vez peleando como niños por un dulce, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado_ – dijo regalándome la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás le había visto.

_- Es cierto jajajajajajaja_ – reí de buena gana _– Lo que no sabes es que ahora soy mas rápida y menos torpe…te juego una carrera hasta los acantilados…el que gane podrá pedirle lo que quiera al vencido_.

Dicho esto salí disparada a través del bosque en dirección al mar; pude escuchar como entró en fase y salió volando detrás mío. Zigzagueábamos entre los árboles disfrutando de esa sensación de libertad que da el correr a tal velocidad.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la meta desapareció de mi lado. _Maldito tramposo, estás tomando un atajo_, pensé y eché a correr más deprisa. Al llegar a la orilla del acantilado lo encontré esperándome sentado, aun en su forma lupina se notaba la burla en su cara.

_- Hiciste trampa Jake_ – le espeté enojada. Y salté del acantilado para refugiarme en la pequeña playa que se encontraba debajo_. Debí suponer que ganaría, él conoce estas tierras diez veces mejor que yo,_ gruñí para mis adentros.

Al cabo de un momento tenia al enorme lobo en la playa conmigo, evidentemente se divertía mucho con mi enojo_. Arghhh, maldito lobo, siempre tan pagado de si mismo._

Empecé a caminar por la playa hacia el norte, ignorándolo por completo, hasta que comenzó a llover. Seguí mi camino ya que esto no implicaba un gran problema, pero lo que entonces era una simple lluvia se transformó en una gran tormenta. El viento comenzó a azotar el mar hacia la playa y tuve que buscar una cueva entre los acantilados para poder refugiarme.

Encontré una fácilmente, era pequeña y cálida, y me metí dentro hasta que pasara el temporal. _Vaya suerte la mía_, reflexionaba mientras me arreglaba el pelo y le escurría el agua. Agudice mi oído para ver si Jake seguía ahí afuera pero solo escuchaba el bramar de las olas sobre las paredes del acantilado.

El lobo me había ganado de buena ley y ahora tendría que hacer lo que me pidiese, eso me irritaba porque no sabía si Jake me odiaba o no y, por ende, no sabía lo que podría llegar a pedir. Seguía acomodando mi ropa empapada cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola. No lo había escuchado entrar.

Me gire lentamente y lo ví parado cerca de la abertura de la cueva, otra vez con sus jeans gastados y ahora, además, empapados.

_- Upppssss_ –dije, mientras mi enojo se evaporaba tan rápido como las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel – _Por lo que veo también estás hecho sopa._

_- Ja ja ja ja si, está cayendo un gran aguacero _– dijo mientras sacudía su melena para quitar el agua – _Oye Bells, porque te enojaste ? no dijiste que no se pudieran tomar atajos o si?_

_- No, no lo dije_. _En realidad no estoy enojada, solo un poco molesta porque no pude ganar_ – dije haciendo un mohín con mi boca

_- Ahora tendrás que pagar la apuesta je je je , mientras esperamos que pase la tormenta pensaré bien que es lo que deseo._

_- Bien….- _atiné a decir_ – Oye, no te importa si me saco el short ?? Quisiera estirarlo sobre aquellas rocas para que se seque más rápido._

_- Claro !!!! No hay problema – _me dijo sonriéndose mientras miraba como me quedaba en musculosa y bombacha.

_Vamos a ver como te las apañas con esta visión lobito ja ja ja ja, _reí en mi mente mientas le daba la espalda. No había llegado a colocar el short sobre la piedra cuando sentí un intenso calor dentro de la cueva, parecía que tuviéramos un radiador gigante encendido en ese pequeño espacio de dos por dos.

_- Mis jeans ya están secos pero veo que tu remera sigue mojada y pegada a tu piel_ - me sonrió.

_- Maldición, se notaban mis pezones a través de la musculosa empapada_, pensé, pero en lugar de cubrirme solo la estire más para que pudiera ver como estaban erectos por el frío.

_- Quieres que te abrace para darte calor_ ? _Se nota que tienes frío_ – me preguntó haciéndose el ingenuo.

_- Sabes muy bien que tu calor no me puede hacer nada. Somos como "hielo y fuego" Jacob_ – dije remarcando esta última frase.

_- Aun así quiero intentarlo, solo para probar cuan estorbo puede ser tu aroma para mi ahora_ – Se acercó despacio hasta quedar al lado mío.

_- Ok, haz lo que quieras _– y contuve la respiración para no tentar mi sed.

_- Vaya_…_estas helada_ – hociqueo mi pelo y me dijo _– tu aroma no es tan terrible, solo será cuestión de acostumbrarme_ – y besó mi coronilla.

_- De acostumbrarte ? Eso significa que no me odias cierto ? _– dije mirándolo a los ojos.

_- Cielo…yo jamás podría odiarte, ni siquiera ahora, que eres una de ellos._

Tragué saliva y noté que no tenía sed. Al no respirar, tampoco yo sufría rechazo alguno por su olor. Eso mi hizo feliz y lo abracé con ternura.

_- Auchhhh, suelta la prensa Bells, vas a quebrarme las costillas_ – dijo riendo.

_- Perdón…todavía no controlo bien mi fuerza_ – dije apartándome avergonzada para seguir con mi short.

_- Aún no pedí mi premio _– me recordó.

_- No veo que alguien te lo impida Sr. Lobo_…

_- Quiero besarte – _me soltó_ – No sé lo que es besar a una sanguijuela – _se carcajeó al ver mi cara.

_- Pues debe ser igual de placentero que besar un chucho mojado_ – respondí entre dientes haciéndome la ofendida.

_- Quédate quieta y déjame hacer… -_ Y estiró su enorme mano para atraerme de la cintura.

Ahí estaba otra vez el galope de su corazón anunciándome lo que vendría después. Con su mano libre tomó mi cara y apoyó sus labios calientes contra los míos. El calor me hizo dar un respingo pero no aparté la boca. Dejé que su lengua recorriera mis labios, mis dientes, mi paladar…Yo seguía sin respirar pero esta vez por la sensación de su lengua jugando en mi boca. Temía responder su beso por miedo a lastimarlo.

Me separé unos centímetros de su cara e inspiré profundo, más para darme valor que para llenar mis pulmones de aire. Utilicé todo mi autocontrol para poder besarlo sin dañarlo. Mis dientes dieron pequeños mordiscos en su boca carnosa, el muchacho lobo gemía bajito, el dolor era menos intenso que el placer.

_- Satisfecho ?_ – pregunté mientras lo apartaba con suavidad.

_- Ni por asomo !!!_ – respondió acorralándome contra la pared posterior de la cueva.

_- Que vas a hacer Jake ?_ - ronroneé – _Vas a aprovecharte de una vampiresa en apuros?_ Y apoyé mi anatomía contra la piedra fría.

"Quien le teme al lobo feroz…al lobo feroz…" le canturreaba bajito. Sus ojos entrecerrados no me dejaban adivinar su próximo paso. Me agazapé contra la pared y sentí como se me tensaban los músculos de todo el cuerpo.

Jacob reaccionó poniéndose en posición de ataque y sin mas saltó hacia adelante incrustándome contra la pared rocosa. Su boca buscó directamente la mía para besarme con furia, mientras su enorme cuerpo me aplastaba como si quisiera pegarme a la pared. Tomó mis manos por las muñecas y las sujeto por encima de mi cabeza. Ahora su lengua iba y venia por mi cara y mi cuello…parecía un animal.

Mis nuevos sentidos hacían que el placer me atontara y debí luchar por recuperar el autocontrol. Dejó mis manos sujetas arriba con una sola de sus manos, con la otra comenzó a recorrerme. Jugaba con mis pezones, con la mano primero y con los labios después.

_- Esto es lo que querías no?_ - dijo mientras los lamía.

Me temblaban las piernas…realmente me estaba haciendo sentir calor…_Dije calor?_ Era eso posible? Con Edward jamás había experimentado calor cuando hacíamos el amor entre vampiros, es cierto que sentía mucho placer pero no calor !

Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y busqué su boca otra vez. Los jadeos retumbaban en la cueva y por momentos, callaban el ruido de la tormenta.

_- Jake…crees que podremos ?_ pregunté entre beso y beso.

_- No lo sé amor…déjame tener el control a mi, si?_ – y soltó el agarre de mis manos. Siguió lamiéndome el torso mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda hacia atrás. Sentía su entrepierna frotándose contra la mía y eso estaba enloqueciéndome.

_- Bájame…puedo controlarme, no corres peligro_ – gemí entre sus labios.

_- Como digas cielo, solo procura no morderme _– contestó guiñándome un ojo.

_- Es lo que quiero evitar por eso te daré la espalda – _Dicho esto volteé hacia la pared y apoyé ambas manos en ella. Sentí como de tres zarpazos se deshizo de lo que me quedaba de ropa y gemí con ansiedad.

Su cuerpo se amoldó al mío, podía sentir su aliento en mi nuca mientras besaba mi cuello. Me humedecía más y más con cada beso que me daba. Yo contorsionaba mi cadera rozando una y otra vez su hombría.

_- Quítate los pantalones de una vez_ – le rogué – _quiero sentirte desnudo._

_- Tus deseos son órdenes _– y mostró su media sonrisa.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. _Vaya ! qué sexy eres Jacob Black!_ Nunca imaginé que mi amigo se viera tan apetecible sin ropa…sus abdominales, sus piernas y su cola bien firme eran propios de un dios griego.

_- Arderé en el infierno por esto_ – le susurré mientras tomaba su masculinidad con mi mano.

Gimió como una animal en celo. Cada movimiento de mi mano provocaba un torrente de gruñidos y jadeos por su parte. Yo no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos para no perderme el placer que se leía en ellos; él se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

_- Cielo, no aguantaré mucho más_ …– gimió.

_- Mmmm no querrás que termine tan pronto no Jake?_ – lo besé y le di la espalda nuevamente.

Me mordisqueó la espalda al tiempo que agarraba mi cintura con ambas manos y pasaba su entrepierna por mi humedad. Me penetró en un solo y rápido movimiento haciendo que todas mis terminales nerviosas se encendieran de golpe.

Yo rebuscaba en mi mente cuando Edward me había hecho sentir eso, no encontré nada. Jacob era único y nos complementábamos.

Mi amante arremetía salvajemente dentro mío arrancándome todo tipo de sonidos y sensaciones, su lengua recorría mi espalda sin cesar.

_- Sigue Jake, no pares…no pares por favor_ – le supliqué.

_- Soy tu esclavo, pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré por ti – _susurró en mi oído e intensificó sus estocadas.

_- Solo sigue dentro mío_ – le pedí mientras metía uno a uno sus dedos en mi boca para lubricarlos.

_- Bells me estas desquiciando, podrías dejar de hacer eso, no creo que pueda controlarme por más tiempo_…- me rogó.

Bajé su mano a mi entrepierna y le pedí que la moviera en círculos para acompañar los movimientos de nuestras caderas. Mis manos, ahora transformadas en garras, arañaban la pared rocosa.

Pensé que no soportaría mas esa deliciosa agonía hasta que, de repente, me ví lanzada al éxtasis con tal intensidad que mi cuerpo vibró por completo, sacudiéndose en oleadas eléctricas. Mis gritos de placer se confundieron con sus gruñidos al tiempo que me llenaba con su cálido líquido.

Quedé recostada sobre la pared con su pecho apoyado en mi espalda, tratando de recuperar el aliento. _Hielo y Fuego fundidos en un único acto de amor_.

Lentamente salió de mi cuerpo y me dió vuelta, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con dulzura. Siguió besándome mientras sus caricias suaves me recorrían otra vez.

_- Te amo Bella, te sigo amando como el primer día_ – dijo _– eres mi sanguijuela preferida _– y me iluminó con su blanca sonrisa.

_- Y tu eres mi chucho predilecto, te pagaré un baño para perros semanal si prometes portarte bien_ – le contesté riendo también.

Afuera la tormenta había cesado y la frescura de la brisa marina entraba en la cueva. Comenzamos a vestirnos entre besos y mimos. No quería volver a casa pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque eso era lo correcto.

_- Te voy a extrañar mi vida_ – dije besándole los ojos.

_- No tanto como yo a ti….-_ suspiró y un atisbo de tristeza asomó en su voz.

_- Creo que hemos encontrado nuestro rincón del_ _paraíso_ – Acaricié su rostro con ternura.

_- Tienes razón cariño, este será nuestro secreto_ – dijo sollozando.

_- Te amo tanto Jake que dolerá esperar hasta nuestro próximo encuentro _- le dije mientras besaba sus lágrimas.

_- Sabes que siempre estaré para ti cielo_ – y volvió a besarme con una dulzura de la que solo él es capaz.

Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos hacia el atardecer, con la felicidad de haber encontrado nuestro lugar en el mundo y la certeza de que nuestras almas se pertenecerían por siempre.


End file.
